Happy Valentines Day Love
by Chibi Roxas 13
Summary: "I like you too, Draco." Harry whispered, eye's closing again, and hands shakily reaching up and slowly running his fingers at the base of Draco's neck. HarryxDraco pairing


**A/N: Okay this was for a challenge on the Hogwarts Online forum. The prompt was beginning of love and I chose to do a Drarry one. Sorry for some of the lamness.**

**I don't not own J.K Rowlings story or characters.**

"Happy Valentines Day Love"

The dorm had gone silent hours ago before Harry silently crawled out of bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak from his trunk underneath his bed. Throwing it over himself, Harry made his way out of the boy's dorm and out through the portrait of the Fat Lady, briskly walking through the hall and making his way to the enchanted staircase.

Once Harry had reached the ground floor, he checked

down the halls for any sign of prefects or teachers before he dashed to the large oak doors of Hogwarts, opening them slightly so he could shimmy through easily.

It was nearly midnight and the night was fairly warm, a full moon hanging high in the clear night sky, helping Harry find his way across the wooden bridge and down the step hill towards the black lake.

It only took moments before Harry was at his destination, a large tree sitting just on the edge of the illuminated lake. Harry looked around and found no one was there, so he removed the cloak and took a spot underneath the tree. He laid back and gazed at the sky, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. Unconsciously, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter tied in a silky red ribbon. Harry sat up and untied the bow and opening the letter.

Meet me by the lake at midnight.

D.

Harry read over the letter time and time again, admiring the familiar handwriting and feeling lightheaded with excitement.

"Hello." A smooth voice said from behind Harry, causing the chosen one to jump slightly.

The raven-haired teen turned around a smile forming on his lips. "Hello."

Draco Malfoy returned the smile, coming down and joining Harry on the ground; leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the others lips. Harry pushed in closer deepening the kiss, a hand finding Draco's and lacing their fingers together. The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. Green orbs met piercing gray as they two held each other in a loving embrace.

Draco laid them both down on the ground, not taking his gaze from Harry's, a soft smile on his face.

**Flashback**

Harry had never liked Valentines Day. Ever since Ginny had broken up with him and decided to go back with Dean Thomas, he had grown to hate the day. The boy who lived sat in potions, listening onto the droning monotone voice that was Snape. He stared at the cauldron in the front of the room, not really making any scence of what was coming out of the potions masters mouth.

A loud slam on Harrys desk brought the teen back to the present time. He looked up as Snape glared down at him. "Mr. Potter, will you please answer the question."

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at Hermione who was staring expectantly at him. "I-I'm sorry sir, what was the question?"

Snape sneered at him. "Exactly Mr. Potter, now best pay attention before you flunk my class. 20 points from Gryffindor. "

Harry sat back, eyes rolling. This day couldn't get any worse.

Five minutes later and the class was dismissed. Harry stuffed his books, pen, ink and parchment into his side bag angrily, and quickly getting out of that damned classroom.

"Harry!" he stopped as he was climbing the staircase of the dungeons, as Hermione hurriedly ran to his side. "Are you feeling alright? You've been distracted all day. "

"I'm fine Hermione. Honestly." He replied dryly, as the two begin to go up the stairs.

"Harry, please. If something is going on I want to help you. You can tell me anything." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Hermione, but I swear I'm fine."

**End Flashback**

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked silently, as Draco stared out at the lake, stroking his arm gently.

He glanced at Harry. "I guess….I'm thinking about how nice tonight is, and-" he pauses momentarily, resting his head back against the tree. "how much I love you."

Harry blushed, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle beat of Draco's heart.

**Flashback**

Hermione had left Harry in order to find Ron, _and snog_ Harry thought.

The other students were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. As he entered, the hall was already bustling with noise of excited students and the _clang_ of silverwhere on plates. Harry took a seat at the gryffindor table near Neville, Fred and George.

As soon as Harry sat, he began to grab spoonfuls of corn and potatoes filling his plate in seconds.

Neville scoched closer to him as Harry begun to eat.

"Harry, did you by any chance get that assignment for third period's transfiguration lesson?" He asked quietly, taking a bite of his turkey.

The teen nodded. "Let me get it for you." He sets down his spoon and goes to grab the homework.

"Well well, has Harry actually done his homework?" George mocked.

Fred laughed. "I think this is a first, or did you have Grangers help?"

Harry scoffed pulling out the work and handing it to Neville. "You know I do have my moments."

The three Gryffindor gave one another a look. After a few moments George spoke up. "So, mate, are you going to be going to the dance?"

"Dance," Harry looked up from his lunch to give a questioning look to the red head, "What dance?"

Fred gave a short laugh. "Um, the Valentine Dance or course."

The raven haired teen looked at him and let out an annoyed sigh. "And why would I go?"

"What are you talking about! Aren't you going with Gin-Oh…" George stopped, his eye's widening and face turning red. "I-I'm sorry mate, I forgo-"

"Forget it." Harry said firmly, slamming his silverwhere on the plate and grabbing his bag, quickly getting up and leaving the great hall.

Just as he neared the big doors, Ron and Hermione were walking in hand in hand.

"Hey mate, what's-" but before Ron could finish, Harry was already out and rushing through the crowd of students

Harry pushed past the students, not caring as they swore at him. Once he was out of the crowed heading to the Great Hall, Harry hurriedly made his way down the hall needing to escape.

A few moments later Harry stopped and leaned against a wall and breathing heavily, his fists clenched tightly. He paused, hearing a soft giggle coming from behind a pillar just a few feet from where he stood. Slowly, Harry crept forward and glanced in the direction of the noise, immediately regretting doing so.

Ginny was in Deans arms, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Harry's throat tightened and his heart shattered, head beginning to spin.

_Move!_ His mind screamed.

Slowly, the teen backed away and when the two lovers were out of sight, Harry turned and ran.

In a flash, Harry found himself at the door to the boy's lavatory. He felt his body shaking and took in uneasy breaths to calm himself. Shaking his head, Harry opened the door slowly. As he entered he heread someone else in there as well.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" _slam_

Harry abruptly stopped, eye's widening slightly.

_Malfoy?_ He thought questioningly, taking light steps further into the bathroom. He saw Malfoy standing against a wall, forehead against the wall and his right fist lightly punching at the cold stone with a book held tightly in his left hand. Harry noted the shaking of the boy's shoulders. _Is he, crying? Well this is something new._

The blonde teen slowly slid down the wall and sat against it. He lifted the mysterious book in hand and flipped through the pages. Harry watched as Malfoy's crying had slowed. The blond ran a hand through his somewhat disheveled hair before rubbing his head wearily, an irritated look crossing his face.

"Who am I kidding?" He looked down at himself and got up quickly, moving to stand in front of the sink. "I'm a Malfoy..this..I-I should be feeling…this whole thing is ridiculous!"

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. _What in the bloody hell is he going on about?_

Malfoy sighed. "Damn it."

The blond looked down again at the book and shook his head. He glanced around quickly before turning back to the wall Harry had first seen him at. Malfoy muttered a quick spell and a brick from the wall vanished. The raven haired teen watched as Malfoy placed the book inside it and muttered yet another spell, the brick appearing again.

Malfoy turned and just as he did, Harry pressed himself against the well next to the pillar. Harry held his breath as Malfoy passed him, who stopped momentarily, shook his head and continued on to exit the bathroom. Slowly, Harry quietly stepped away from the wall; eye's not leaving the doors in case the slytherin came back. When he was sure it was safe, Harry ran to the wall where Malfoy had hidden the book.

Harry takes his wand out from his robe and points it at the stone.

"_Defodio_" He mutters a few times watching as the stone begins to get dug into.

Moments later and the stone breaks to the hollow place where Malfoy's book was. Harry reached inside and grabbed it.

_Well, it appears that the sniveling weasel has a diary of some sort. Either that or things from his father._ Harry smirked. He placed his wand back into his pocket and opened the book excitedly.

The first entry Harry realized was from first year.

December 8

I have no idea why my father has sent me to this dreadful school. It's full of the most foul and disgusting people I have ever met. And most annoying is the bloody golden boy that EVERYONG drools over. That stupid Potter is full of hot air is what he is. Not to mention he has the entire school bowing at his fe-

Harry quickly turned the pages. The next was dated to their 4th year.

_January 5_

_Why me! I have been harboring these ridiculous feelings for how long, a month…maybe 3…A YEAR, no it's definitely been longer. I thought that dating Pansy would settle these, these ridiculous feelings! But it hasn't! What would my mother, my FATHER, think if they found out about this?_

_At the first task, when I saw that dragon go at him like that, I-I almost lost it…I went to bed that night waking from a horrible nightmare that ended in disaster._

The next part of the entry was torn out. Harry's face showed nothing but confusion. _What is Malfoy rambling on about?_ He wondered to himself, again flipping, this time to the most recent entry, dated back from two day's ago.

_February 10_

_As usual Harry and the Weasley-_

Harry froze, eye's widening. _Is he talking about me?_ Harry gulped and pushed to read on.

_-were late for class. I don't think I'll ever understand their friendship. It's been hard these past months coming to terms with my feelings. Even though I can't stop them, I can't admit them to anyone. _

_Harry and the Weaslett had been dating for a while now. The breakup was hard…I can tell. Harry has seemed so, lost? I can tell how much he has hurt, and the stupid red head as soon as she broke up with him ran to that other bloody Gryffindor. It makes me sick._

_I wish I could comfort him. For merlins sake I wish I could tell him, tell him how I feel. But, I already know what would happen. Ugh…I've gotten soft, listen to me pouring these feelings, these sodding mushy feelings and for the chosen one no less! How in the world did this happen? How in the world could I, Draco Malfoy, be gay? How in the world did I fall in love with Harry James Potter? I ask myself this everyday, and yet I can't seem to come up with an answer. _

_This feeling I have isn't getting any easier to deal with, I honestly can't ignore it anymore. I-I think I should tell him, even though it'll ruin me, my reputation, and my family name. Somehow though…and I have thought a great deal about this, somehow, I don't care about my reputation or the name. I only care…how much my already broken heart won't be able to heal. But, even if he hates me…this is something I must do…_

Harry didn't realize he had slid to the floor and that his whole body was shaking. Green eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared and re-read the entry over and over again and face blushing madly.

The teen closed the book and slammed it onto the ground. _What the hell am I thinking! I-It's absolutely disgusting! _The blush darkens, if at all possible._ Stop blushing! Why am I? No…NO! I am not, and WILL NOT think of Draco soding Malfoy IN THAT WAY! _He smacks himself.

After a few moments Harry glares back at the book. "Reading this was a horrible idea."

**End Flashback**

"What are you thinking of?" The smooth voice above him asked, hand now stroking raven locks.

Harry sighs. "When…I found your book."

Draco stops abruptly and looks down. "Something wrong?" he asks, voice laced with concern.

Harry shakes his head and mumbles. "Nothing at all."

Draco leans down and kisses the top of his head. "You can tell me you know."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighs again. "I just…it's strange I suppose."

Draco cocks his head to the side as Harry rolls onto his back to look up at the blond teen. "It's strange that we ended up together." Harry laughs lightly, and Draco gave a confused look. "I mean…I just never thought that, we felt this way about one another, and that we would be this happy." Harry smiles.

**Flashback**

Harry hurriedly ran down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, face still flushed and mind racing with a thousand thoughts.

Harry had hid the book again and restored the wall. He didn't know what to do. One part of him screamed to curse Malfoy for a century, another part of him told him to civilly confront the slytherin, and the other told him to just ignore it and pretend like it had never existed. Harry chose three, though his mind said otherwise. Pages from the book popped into his head over and over, and pushing them to the back of his mind was giving Harry a headache.

Harry finally reached the hut, just as Hagrid was giving instructions for the day's lesson.

"Ah 'arry, thought you weren't comin. I've just given out tha groups fer tha day. You and Mr. Malfoy are partnered." Hagrid said as he handed Harry a set of parchment, not noticing the raven haired teens face paled.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who gave them the '_I'm sorry_' face.

Regrettably Harry turned to the blond slytherin prince surrounded by his other house mates who were glaring dagger's at Harry.

Pansy grabbed Malfoy's arm. "There is no way he is working with you, Draco." She starred as Harry like he was a contagious disease and then turned to look at Hagrid. "Cant anyone else be Potter's partner?"

Hagrid started 'sternly' at her. "Mr. Malfoy had no partner and 'arry just made it in tha nick o' time fer class"

Pansy stepped forward. "But that's no-"

"Mrs. Parkinson, if you'll please begin on tha' assignment, 'r else ya get detention." Hagrid said firmly, walking over to help Neville and Dean.

Pansy let out an angry huff, turning back and giving Malfoy a depressed look. "I'm sorry Draco, that stupid half giant wo-"

"Don't worry about it Pansy." Malfoy said coldly and looked at Harry. "Let's go Potter."

Harry stood in place frozen, praying this all were some horrible nightmare. _Move._ He thought mentally, and his feet started to move following the blond into the woods.

As Harry followed Malfoy, he couldn't help but feel his eye's wander lower till they finally stopped.

_He does have a nice as-WHAT! No, what the hell am I thinking! DISGUSTING _Harry moved his eye's and mentally cursed himself. _What the bloody hell has gotten into me!_

Before he realized Malfoy had stopped, Harry accidently bumped into the blond. Harry jumped back slightly mouth gaping. "S-sorry."

Malfoy turned and surprisingly didn't return his usually sneer and comment. "Don't worry about it" was all he mumbled.

Harry gave Malfoy an odd look before sitting down on a nearby fallen tree and opening his Monster Book of Monsters. "Ehem, so, what lesson are we doing today?" He asked coolly, flipping through the pages to find the last lesson they had been on.

"Unicorns." The blond replied quietly.

Harry stopped right on the page and began looking at the notes in the book, trying with all his might to over come the tension in the air and hide his reddening cheeks.

Malfoy let out a sigh causing the chosen one to look up. The blond was leaning against a tree, book unopened on the ground, looking in the direction from which they had come. As Harry followed the gaze for a slight second, he let out a gasp, eye's widened slightly in surprise. "Malfoy, how far into the forest are we supposed to be?"

"Relax, we haven't gone that far." Malfoy said, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between them as Harry attempted to ignore the thickness in the air and concentrate on his work. But as the seconds ticked by slowly, Harry began to feel a burning gaze piercing gaze burned into the top of his head. "Listen," Malfoy paused, "I…I wanted to talk with you ab- "

"Listen, as much as I'd like to have a civil conversation with you_ Draco _I- "

"Will you shut your bloody mouth for a second Potter!" Malfoy shouted causing Harry to jump. "I'm serious."

Harry gulped felling his face begin to flush._ Oh god, why did it have to be now. I was hoping to avoid this. _He thought numbly closing his work into the class book before taking a breath and looking at Malfoy. "Okay, I'm listening."

Harry stared at the blond who looked away and Harry couldn't help but notice the pale face suddenly turning pink and his own heart race speeding.

"Well what is it?"

Malfoy stared back again, gray eye's meeting emerald. "I…I like you…."

And just like that, Harry's blood ran cold. The moment he had been dreading since he had read that final entry in the journal was here, and he didn't know what to do. He stared at Malfoy, mouth open in disbelief. The teen gave a hard laugh shaking his head. Harry stood; eye's not leaving the blond.

Malfoy stepped forward, holding a hand out to stop Harry. "Listen, please, just for a second. I-I know how this sounds and," He stared at Harry pleadingly, "I assure you Harry, this isn't a joke."

Harry turned his gaze to his feet, backing away till he made contact with a tree. Harry didn't notice that Malfoy had walked up to him till a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze.

"Ar-are you okay?"

Harry gulped and shook his head. "This is not happening."

Malfoy stared into Harry's eyes. "I am being completely honest with you about this! Y-you have no idea how…how scared I am admitting this too you! I-I didn't believe it un- "

"Fourth year." Harry muttered, averting his gaze.

"Four-wait…How did you know that?" Malfoy's voice raised slightly. When Harry didn't answer, Malfoy grabbed his chin roughly and turned his face to look at him. "You…you found it?"

Harry struggled to get out of Malfoy's grasp, glaring daggers at him. "I don't know what your talking about."

"My journal!" Malfoy yelled, cheeks reddening.

Harry looked into the grey eyes of his long time nemesis and could see sadness, hurt, and anger mixed into one. He gulped before answering. "Okay, yes. I-I found it." His cheeks begun to flush pink.

Malfoy released Harry's chin and took a step back. "So. You believe me now? You going to tell everyone in the school?" He stared at Harry stoically.

"No, Draco." Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Malfoy looked surprised for a moment before he spat. "Don't do it out of pity, Potter. Spare me."

"I'm not doing it out of pity. I'm doing it because…I-I understand how hard this is for you…and it's just something I wouldn't do, okay?" Harry said silently, and leaned back against the tree, gaze turning downwards.

Silence fell between them again, the only noise pricing the silence was the rustling of the tree's as the soft, warm wind blew. Harry let out a sigh. " Listen we- " But before Harry could say anything, Harry was pressed firmly against the tree, Malfoy's lips pressed to his, and Harry's eye's went wide.

Harry struggled to get the blond off him and when he felt a hand snake under his shirt and lightly caress his stomach, the raven haired teen let out a gasp. Malfoy took the opportunity to slip his tong into Harry's open mouth.

Harry continued to struggle, silently damning the blond for having the upper hand and firmly pinning him to the tree. He felt his cheeks heat up and heart race as Malfoy deepened the kiss, his hand still touching Harry's skin, causing the other to shiver.

"Mgf ohf." Harry tried speaking, eye's clenched shut. Malfoy moved from Harry's lips and begun planting light kisses along Harry's cheek, slowly descending to his neck where he lightly bit and sucked.

"S-stop." Harry stammered, just as he was about to speak again, Malfoy bit the part of the neck where it met the shoulder, causing Harry to gasp again. "Get off me!"

Malfoy was to lost to care. He swore he wouldn't do this, but now that he had what he wanted, he didn't want it to end, even as Harry struggled and told him to stop.

Harry bit his lip hard, beginning to taste blood, as his mind begun to haze over and he forced himself not to give in. _I-I…get...away. _He thought, almost drunkenly, slowly feeling himself losing to the euphoria that the slytherin prince was giving him. Harry hardly noticed as the blond began to unbutton his sweater and white shirt, till the cool air hit Harry's exposed chest. At that instant Harry's eye's shot open and he shoved the distracted blond to the ground, breathing heavily and body shaking.

Malfoy looked at Harry who was in complete and total shock. The blond looked away before taking in a shaky breath and looking back at Harry sorrowfully. "H-Harry…I'm so-so sorry, I…" He stopped and watched as Harry hurriedly buttoned his clothes and grabbed his belongings. "I didn't mean for…to…Harry!" He grabbed Harry's arm just as the raven haired teen was leaving. "Please, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-to do that."

Harry harshly took his arm back. "Yeah…well, you did." And with that Harry turned and left back towards Hargrids.

"Harry! There you are." Hermione said cheerfully, coming to his side just as the class was being dismissed.

"Yeah, we've been wondering where you went off to mate." Ron said coming next to Harry and giving a laugh. "You sort out Malfoy there or what? I mean since no one saw you two all class."

Harry took a deep breath in attempts to calm himself. "Yeah, I sorted him out."

Ron smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Excellent! You'll have to tell me all the juicy details over dinner."

*4 hours later*

The boy who lived sat gazing at the blazing fire in the gryffindor common room. Since the end of Care of Magical Creatures, Harry had hardly spoken and when Ron asked him over dinner about what had happened between him and the blond, Harry had almost forgotten he had said he 'took care of Malfoy' to Ron right as they were heading to 3rd period.

Hermione had shot worried glances to him and asked a few times if Harry was alright, and it took a moment for Harry to realize she had been speaking to him. And he would give the girl the same excuse.

"Harry, mate."

Harry jumped and looked to see Ron with a hand on his shoulder and a worried expression on his face. "Sorry. Did you say something?" Harry asked.

Ron gave a confused look. "I was asking if you were ready for bed, I'm heading up now."

"Oh, um," Harry stopped and looked back to the fire, "no that's alright. I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

Ron gave a low sigh before giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Alright mate. I'll see you in the morning."

After a few moments, Harry heard the door to the boy's dorms open and close, leaving him to sit in the quiet common room alone.

His thoughts went back to what had happened earlier.

_I just want to forget this all happened, so why cant I? _He thought letting out a sigh.

_**Malfoy stared back again, gray eye's meeting emerald. "I…I like you…."**_

_**Malfoy stepped forward, holding a hand out to stop Harry. "Listen, please, just for a second. I-I know how this sounds and," He stared at Harry pleadingly, "I assure you Harry, this isn't a joke."**_

The voice echoed in his head and Harry felt his face begin to flush as Malfoy said his name.

_**Malfoy's hair.**_

_**Malfoy's soft gaze at him.**_

_**Malfoy's body pressed to his.**_

_**Malfoy's lips on his.**_

_**Malfoy's soft touch on his skin**_

"UGH!" Harry sat forward and grabbed his head, staring angrily at the floor.

"_**I…I like you…."**_

"_**Harry!"**_

"_**Please, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-to do that."**_

_**Pleading eye's staring into his angry ones.**_

Harry sat back, a look of sorrow crossing his face. Unconsciously, a hand made its way to his lips and silently touched them, heart racing as though Malfoy's lips were on his still.

Harry stared up at the ceiling, and felt his eye's begin to sting slightly. He sat forward again and looked at the flames.

"I like you too."

Draco looked sadly at his journal in hand; eye's red and slightly puffy.

After Care of Magical creatures, the blond teen had immediately headed for the dungeons, feeling too ill to deal with the rest of the day.

Draco laughed. "So stupid of me." The harsh lump that formed in his throat tightened. _You knew this would happen, there's nothing you can do now._

Harry ran down the flight of moving staircases as quickly, and quietly as possible. Hidden under the invisibility cloak and with the marauders map in hand, the chosen one flew down to the first level, and hurriedly ran to the place he knew the other would be.

The large door was in sight and Harry slowed his pace as he got to it. Raising his wand, he looked at the map again. The hallways were clear, save for Snape at the entrance of the Great Hall. And behind the door Harry now stood in front of was the blond slytherin prince, _his _slytherin prince.

Slowly Harry pushed the door open he stepped in and closed it quietly behind him.

Draco's head rested against the wall of his journals hiding place, looking up at the vast moon light that pooled into the room, seemingly lost in thought.

Harry made his way over, heart beating faster then it ever had before and a queasy feeling growing in his stomach. When he was close enough, the raven haired teen stopped.

"Draco." He said quietly, and the blond jumped in alarm.

"W-who's there?" He demanded, getting to his feet quickly and glaring around the room in search of the speaker.

Harry took a deep breath, swallowing his pride and putting every other thought out of mind except for Draco.

"It's me." He replied, and took the invisibility cloak off and tossing it aside.

Draco paused for a moment, looking surprised before angrily shaking his head. "What the bloody hell do you want _Potter_" He spat, glaring daggers at Harry. "Come to tell me off some more."

Harry sighed, shifting his feet nervously before looking at Draco. "No, I-I came to talk."

"Oh right, _NOW_ you want to talk." He laughed dryly, turning away from the chosen and placing his book back into the hole in the wall. "To what do I owe this visit, Potter?"

"Us."

Draco stopped just as he was about to close the wall, his back stiffening slightly. Slowly the blond turned to face Harry, a confused look on his face. "What did you just- "

"I wanted to talk about us." Harry took a few steps forward, eye's not leaving Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry like he had three heads. "What the hell do _we _have? Huh Potter?"

He stepped forward till he was in front of Harry. "There is nothing between us." He said angrily, fist clenched and wanting nothing more then to beat the crap out of the other teen.

Harry swallowed hard, mind going slightly numb.

Piercing grey's held green in a tight hold. "Well….do you have anything to say, or are you just here wasting more time?"

_Say something, anything. You have to tell him now!_ Harry thought as he tried to form words.

"Hmf, pathetic." Draco spat.

Harry took another step forward. "Draco wait."

Draco stopped. _Did he just call me Draco?_ He gave Harry another confused look. "D-did you just call me Draco?"

Harry nodded and felt himself unconsciously attack, pressing his lips to Draco's in a passionate kiss, causing the blond to be taken off guard and back into the wall. But just s quickly, Draco gave in to his desires and kissed Harry back with as much for as the other.

After a few moments, Harry slowly backed away; eye's opening slowly and meeting Draco's. The boy who lived pressed his forehead to the Slytherins, the two breathing heavily.

"I like you too, Draco." Harry whispered, eye's closing again, and hands shakily reaching up and slowly running his fingers at the base of Draco's neck.

Draco brought Harry closer to him, arms wrapping around the other and he gave a short laugh. "What brought this up?"

Harry leaned back and returned the laugh. "I-I don't know." He paused for a moment before gazing back at Draco. "After I found the book, I'm not sure what I thought. Shocked I suppose. Then the kiss. Again, surprised; but it felt right. And I didn't realize it till later."

The two leaned forward and kissed again, short and sweetly.

"I'm sorry about before Draco." Harry said as the two got up and Draco covered the wall again.

As the blond turned and took Harry's hands in his, he gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it." His smile grew. "As cheesy and stupid as this sounds, I'm just glade my broken heart has been fixed."

**End Flashback**

"And here we are, a year later." Harry said, happily taking a chocolate from the box that Draco had brought.

Draco laughed. "That's right."

Harry sat up, a wide grin on his face and he gave Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I love you Draco."

Draco returned the smile. "And I love you Harry."

They met in a deep kiss and Draco pulled him closer.

"Happy Valentines Day Love"

**The End**

**A/N: Finally finished! This went longer than I anticipated it would, but at least it's done. And my first fic to be done (then again this wasn't a chapter story) I suppose I'm happy with it, though I'm not sure about a few of the things (maybe I'll change some things up) I have no idea though how well it is, since it is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so sorry for all the cheesyness, I really did try to not make it cheesy.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. Please Please Please Review!**


End file.
